


Hale of a Pun

by ineedataco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Curses, F/M, Fluff, Happy Pack, Kissing, M/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedataco/pseuds/ineedataco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the pack’s fault. No really, it isn’t. The witch had been way too friendly and they probably shouldn’t have trusted her in the first place. So when she suddenly lifted her hand and started chanting, no one could do anything about the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale of a Pun

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SORRY. THIS HAD TO BE DONE.

“Aw, _Hale_ no. That wasn’t even funny!” Stiles yells back at Derek, who wouldn’t wipe that damn smirk off of his face.

“Well, at least my joke have _Stile._ ” Derek calls back from the other room. Apparently coming up with a pun for Stiles’s real name wasn’t very hard to do.

“Will you shut the fuck up guys? I’m at my _Whit_ ’s end trying to block you guys out,” Scott groans, though he can’t help but grin at Jackson while he’s at it. Jackson just glares at Scott, looking like he wants to rip his head off for joining in the madness.

“Well, I think I know what going on,” says Deaton, watching the conversation with mild amusement. “You said the witch thought Derek was too serious, right?”

“Yeah, she thought Derek and the pack were just little _Reyes_ of sunshine,” Stiles says, looking like he wants to die of embarrassment.

“In that case, I know for sure what this spell does,” Deaton says, while the pack just groans.

“We know what it is, and I just want you to get it the _Hale_ away from me,” Derek growls, before slumping down in the chair and mentally crying.

“It’s a curse," Deaton says, before Stiles has a chance to say anything back in retaliation. "It's going to affect you by making you speak in jokes and puns. And it’s only going to get worse.”

“How in the _Hale_ could this get any worse?” Stiles exclaims, appalled at the words pouring from his mouth. Sure he had horrible jokes, but none of them could ever be _this_ bad.

“Trust me, it can. If left alone, this spell can take over your speech and everything you speak in will be horrible and embarrassing for you both. However, I do know of a cure to make this spell reverse itself.”

“What is it?” asked the fortunate part of the pack that had not been affected.

In the midst of the scramble to try to defend against the witch, most of the pack had come together in a group in case the woman tried to send anything to attack them. Stiles and Derek were hit first when Derek tried to shield Stiles from the first bolt of green light that shot out of the witch’s hand and they found that it passed through the both of them before hitting the ground and disappearing.

Boyd and Erica were next, hit in mid-air when they attempted to launch at the woman together. Scott and Jackson were hit in a similar fashion, though they didn’t launch their attack together, and ended up crashing into each other. The witch had laughed at them, before sending another curse flying at them.

So that left Lydia, Isaac and Allison to ask the questions without the rest of them digging themselves into an early grave over their immature and obnoxious sentences.

“The cure is simple, really. You’ve heard of the whole ‘true love’s kiss’ cliché, right? Well, as cheesy as it sounds, there is an ounce of truth to those tales,” Deaton explains.

The pack look pleased at the simplicity of the answer to the end of the curse. They had faced curses before, and this one seems relatively tame when they compare it to the others. Those had them searching (read: ordering online) for items that seemed to rare to find in the forest.

Scott is the first to act, getting up and walking across the room to Allison’s waiting arms. He kisses her, deep and passionate. When they come apart from each other’s arms, Scott grins and asks, “So, am I fixed?”

“Well,” Deaton responds, “You didn’t have any jokes in the sentence, so I would assume you’re perfectly fine.”

“Perfect.” With that, Scott picks Allison up and carries her out the door of the clinic. After all, wasn’t that just the thing to do after you find out who your true love is?

They are quickly followed by Erica and Boyd, then Jackson and Lydia, who find themselves smirking at each other when they are cured. They all take their leave soon after they kiss, but not without looking over at Stiles and Derek pityingly, knowing that they would probably have a hard time finding someone to kiss.

Now there are only four of them in the room. Derek, Deaton, Stiles, and Isaac.

“Well, I don’t think either of you will find yourselves with me as your true love,” Isaac says, edging towards the door, “So I’ll just head back to the loft. Have fun!” And then he’s gone, and there are only three of them.

“Well, I don’t know what to do about the two of you, so I’ll be researching this particular curse. I’ll bring some books back for you, too, so you can make yourselves useful.” Deaton heads deeper into the clinic, to where he probably hides all the good supernatural ingredients he can’t use on the animals.

There’s and awkward silence as the alpha and the boy hear steps fading in in the hallways, only speaking when they can’t hear them anymore.

“So, I think we can all agree that this may be the most embarrassing thing to happen to you, right, Mr. McBroodster?” Apparently it’s enough for the curse if Stiles can just poke fun at people. He tucks information that away for the future.

“Your mom’s embarrassing,” Derek deadpans, looking Stiles in the eye while he says it. Stiles just stares at Derek, a mixture of sadness and not okayness in his eyes.

And Stiles can’t take it anymore. He can’t hear another joke, especially one of his mother, who just happens to be dead.

So he pulls Derek in by the waist and kisses him.

Their kiss is short, mainly because Derek is taken completely by surprise when Stiles suddenly launches himself at him.

When Stiles pulls away, Derek, tugs him back hugs him. “I’m sorry,” he says, “It was the curse. It made me say it.”

“Okay then, whatever,” Stiles breathes back, apparently already over what the alpha had said before. “Hey, do you think we should use this as a way to tell the rest of the pack that we’ve been dating for a while behind their back and that we’re apparently each others’ true love?

“No, I have another idea.”

“What?”

“We’ll visit them after the make-up sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
